Every Breath You Take
by Cupcakes11 Reborn
Summary: A Jap/Viet repost story during the Vietnamese New Year.


**A/N: Here's a repost of my other Jap/Viet story!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Hetalia**

* * *

Nhu was anxiously waited for her new guests to arrive. The Vietnamese New Year, Tet, begins today which is starting tonight. Nhu got everything ready so far. Food for everybody, flowers and Tet decorations. As for the outfit, she wore a white traditional Ao Dai with a matching Khan Dong hat. While she continues waiting, the doorbell rang that makes her jump. She composed herself and opened the door, revealing her older brother Yao. He wore a red Qing Dynasty outfit with Chinese symbols all over, a matching cap with a gold band on the bottom, a black vest and Chinese boots.

"Ni hao, Nhu! Happy Lunar New Year!" Yao immediately wrapped his arms around his sister into a hug.

Nhu blushed in embarrassment as her eyebrows become angry. "Hey, hey! Easy with the outfit! You almost wrinkle it!"

Yao frowned as he let go of her. "Sor-ry." he said, sarcastically.

"That's better. Now, if you been so kind to go sit over there." Nhu gestures to the couch in her own living room.

"Shi-de." Yao slouched over to the couch and sat down in a glum way. The doorbell rang and Nhu opened the door again. It was Yong Soo, wearing a traditional Hanbok and a black Jeongjagwan.

"Annyeonghaseyo (Hello), Nhu! Happy Lunar Year!" Yong Soo greeted happily.

"Uh...chao." Nhu did a fake smile in front of him. The reason does that is only because Yong Soo keeps harassing her.

"I'm glad you invited me to your house for the Tet." Yong Soo said, "Soooo, do you have any liquor around here? I'm thirsty here!"

"No!" Nhu yelled at Yong Soo's face, "We are not allowed to drink liquor! Only sugar cane juice! Now shut up and go join Yao on the couch!"

Yong Soo was still calmed at this. "Okay." He goes over to the couch and sat down next to Yao who is still scowling.

Xiang and Mei are the next to arrive. Xiang wears a blue gray Mandarin brocade robe, black pants and black shoes while Mei wore a red cheongsom dress with short sleeves and black high heels. "Happy Lunar Year, Nhu!" Mei smiled at the Vietnamese while Xiang did a brief silent wave.

"Hey, Mei and Xiang." Nhu said, "Thank you for coming."

"It's not a big deal." Mei said with a smile, "I convinced Xiang to come to your house and he said yes." She glanced at Xiang and elbowed him playfully. "Right, Xiang?" Xiang nodded in reply.

"Please make yourselves at home, you two." Nhu gestures them to come in.

"Okay." Mei chirped, grabbing Xiang's hand and they both joined Yong Soo and Yao on the couch together. Nhu glanced at Mei's hand on Xiang. It appears that those two are dating as a sign of love.

The Vietnamese smiled at this until she noticed Kiku standing on the doorway. He wore a black traditional kimono with white lining on the collar (A/N: A male kimono, actually). Nhu blushed at the sight of him, "Oh, Kiku, hi."

"Konichwa, Nhu-san." Kiku bowed slightly in a polite way, "How are you today?"

"I-I'm doing fine, thank you." Nhu stammered, "P-Please do come in. The others are already inside right now."

"Arrigato." Kiku said, walking inside.

Once he does that, Nhu turned to the other direction and began to announce the entire group. "Okay then, now that everybody is here, dinner is served!"

"Hooray!" the other Asian gang cheered as they got out of the couch and ran towards the dining table and sat down on each chair. Even Kiku saves a seat for Nhu to sit next to her, much to Yao's anger of jealously.

Several hours later, everyone was stuffed. They all enjoyed it so far, meaning Nhu's food is not so bad. Then afterwards, it's time for all the guests to go home. They all left to their own homes except Kiku. He needs to speak with Nhu alone.

"Um...Nhu." Kiku said, "May I have a word with you?"

Nhu blushed and smiled at him, "Sure."

"Before I go, I have something that I need to tell you. Something that I have in mind."

"What is it?"

Kiku felt his cheeks turned red as he looked nervously at her. "Nhu, I just had to let you know that I'm in love with you." Nhu opened her mouth but nothing came out. "I understand if you don't but you're an amazing girl that I never laid eyes on. You really are. I just don't want you to get hurt. I only wanted to protect you."

Nhu didn't know what to say as she slowly reaching her hands to his face. "Kiku..." She said softly before tilting his head towards her and pressing her lips into his in a soft gentle kiss. Kiku wrapped his arms around Nhu's waist, pulling her closer to him. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds, the two parted, breathless.

"Happy Lunar Year, Nhu " Kiku said, smiling, "And thanks for inviting us to your house."

"Gahm uhn, Kiku. Chuc mung nam moi." Nhu kissed his forehead, making him smile back and blush. Then afterwards, Nhu put her arms down while Kiku let go of her waist.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." The Japanese said.

"Okay, tomorrow it is. Bye, Kiku."

"Bye, Nhu." Kiku gave a brief kiss on Nhu's cheek and walk out the door. Nhu smiled to herself before going over to the kitchen to clear away the plates from the table. She was glad that her party was successful and got received her first kiss with Kiku.

* * *

**Yep, that's the end of this one-shot. I hope you all like it.**


End file.
